Maitre Winnie contre Noel
by Calamithy
Summary: OS, suite de Tonton Duo.... Maitre Winnie est stressé. Ses élèves vont s'en mêler : Bonne année ! Pour vous, en particulier pour Mifibou, Lysanéa et Le Temps des Cerises !


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : chacorable (absolument chacal, un brin adorable, AU)**

**Rating : **T parce qu'humour noir un chtouille cynique, politiquement incorrect :)

**C'est quoi ?** Ho, ho, ho, fic du jour de l'an !

**Résumé : **Quatre Raberba Winner est stressé... il s'est fait larguer le pauvre. Comptez sur ses élèves pour arranger les choses

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot, merci pour vos encouragements et ne vous inquiétez pas : warrior I am :)**

**Pour qui ? Pour vous tous, en particulier pour le Temps des Cerises, Mifibou et Lysanéa ! Banané !  
**

* * *

**Maître Winnie contre Noël  
**

**X-X-X**

**Lundi 29 novembre 2010, 10h00, classe de CM1 de l'école Primaire Kushrenada, Paris, 1 an après Tonton Duo contre Noël**

**X-X-X**

Une salle de classe comme les autres avec ses fenêtres un peu sales, ses pupitres en plastique et une ardoise que Bart Simpson adorerait.

Un professeur à son bureau qui préparait ses prochains cours.

Des élèves qui échangeaient des amabilités dans un pseudo silence.

**X-X-X**

- Chouchou.

- Gros con.

- Merdeux.

- Meuf !

**X-X-X**

Un maître qui ne leva pas le nez de ses papiers et qui dit d'une voix grave et douce.

**X-X-X**

- Devon Schbeiker, Anthony Castello.

**X-X-X**

Juste ça.

Pas besoin de plus pour faire peur.

Un petit en salopette en jean grogna.

**X-X-X**

- Mais Tony a commencé !

- Je ne veux pas le savoir.

- Il veut jamais me prêter son crayon Ben Ten.

- Tu les rends jamais !

- Et tu les prêtes jamais !

- Stop. Ça ne va pas être possible. C'est un cours de dessin, pas dans une cour de récréation.

- Mais c'est ce bouffon de Schb… Bikers qui…

- Tais-toi, face de pet.

**X-X-X**

Maître Winner avait beaucoup plus de patience d'habitude.

Mais apparemment ce n'était pas le jour.

A bien y réfléchir… ça faisait un petit moment que ce n'était pas le jour.

**X-X-X**

- Assez. Puisque vous ne pouvez pas dessiner sans vous disputer ni rester poli…

- …

- …

- Pour le vendredi 17, vous m'écrirez 1500 fois « je ne me dispute pas avec mon copain pour un crayon : il y a des enfants qui n'en ont pas »

- Mais…

- Mais…

**X-X-X**

3 semaines de lignes !

Il n'y avait pas de mais.

**X-X-X**

- Je veux 100 lignes par jour. Je viendrais voir chaque matin votre grand cahier pour vérifier que c'est fait. S'il manque un mot, les 100 lignes du lendemain sont doublées. Si vous vous faîtes aider je convoque vos parents.

- Euh Monsieur Winner ?

**X-X-X**

Monsieur Winner ne leva pas les yeux.

**X-X-X**

- Oui Anthony ?

- On pourrait pas juste faire la paix ?

- Faire la paix contre son gré ne marche jamais. Si tu avais regardé la petite maison dans la prairie tu le saurais.

- Mais je veux faire la paix !

- Non. Tu veux échapper à la punition.

- Et si c'est vrai qu'on veut faire la paix, hein Tony ?

- Oui, si on veut vraiment, vraiment ?

**X-X-X**

Sourires plein de dents.

**X-X-X**

- Eh bien tant pis, il ne fallait pas vous faire la guerre pour des bêtises. Cela fait des semaines que vous vous cherchez des poux et que vous ne comprenez pas les avertissements alors ça suffit.

- Mais Monsieur…

**X-X-X**

Monsieur Winner leva le nez de ses notes.

Son regard était neutre.

C'était mauvais signe.

**X-X-X**

- Et si vous me répondez encore ce sera 1500 lignes de plus et convocation immédiate de vos parents. A présent reprenez vos crayons en silence et dessinez-moi des fleurs et des oiseaux. Je ne veux pas entendre une mouche voler.

**X-X-X**

Monsieur Winner remis le nez dans ses papiers.

Tony lança un regard noir à Davy, lequel lui répondit par un magnifique majeur.

C'était pas beau mais c'était comme ça.

Tony se passa l'index sur le cou avec un air menaçant.

Il se prit un coup de pied magistral dans le tibia.

C'était un soulier au bout pointu venait de sa gauche, du siège à côté du sien.

Partage de pupitre oblige.

Malgré ses yeux brillants… il ne reniflerait pas.

Pas à cause d'une botte de fille.

Une petite voix douce et légèrement musicale murmura.

**X-X-X**

- Je veux pas une punition collective et tu fais tout pour. Recommence et je te fais manger le bureau.

- Tu fais ça parce que ton amoureux il sait pas se défendre tout seul.

- C'est pas mon amoureux. Et il sait se défendre.

- Dis Davy, t'as besoin de ta copine aussi pour faire popo ?

- Maman a raison. Les hommes n'écoutent jamais.

**X-X-X**

Une petite main blanche se glissa dans les cheveux roux et en deux petites secondes un petit front avait rencontré la table et eu une bosse.

Le temps que Monsieur Winner relève le nez de ses papiers, Tony était redressé et rouge, les yeux brillants. De jolis yeux noisette.

Mais il ne pouvait pas pleurer, il n'avait mal qu'à l'ego.

Devon n'appréciait pas d'être défendu… mais la tête que faisait le Tonio…

Il pouffa suffisamment silencieusement pour que le prof le remarque pas, suffisamment fort pour que Tonio sache qu'il l'avait grillé.

Voyant Tony se décomposer, il pouffa de plus belle sur son dessin de chauve-souris.

…

Ben alors, c'était des oiseaux, non ?

Ah nan ?

La petite blonde à couettes, aux rubans rouges assortis à ses lunettes, son manteau, ses bottines et son petit bonnet de laine avait un air studieux, appliqué qu'elle était sur son dessin.

L'innocence même.

Mais Monsieur Winner n'était pas dupe.

Il allait devoir choisir entre préserver l'ego d'un petit homme et donner une punition à une petite femme.

Il choisit l'avertissement officieux, compris de tous.

**X-X-X**

- Nayla. Silence.

- Oui Monsieur Winner.

**X-X-X**

La petite avait un regard bleu si pur que le ciel aurait pu être jaloux.

Dans son pull blanc et son blue jean on lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession.

En plus elle était la meilleure de la classe.

Sage comme une image.

Tony se tourna enfin vers elle. Evidemment, on vérifiait d'abord que tout le monde avait vu – comme c'était une terreur, une grande majorité avait détourné la tête.

Il montra les dents.

**X-X-X**

- Tu vas voir !

- Je vais rien voir du tout. Maman m'a inscrite au karaté à 5 ans pour « canaliser mon énergie ». M'embête pas ou je te casse les dents.

- Chez Karaté Kid ils sont pacifistes !

- Tu regardes trop la télé. La vie est dure, faut s'adapter.

**X-X-X**

Nayla sentit le regard de Monsieur Winner sur elle et comprit qu'elle aussi aurait une punition.

Elle soupira.

**X-X-X**

- Nayla. Tu écriras 200 fois pour demain « il faut obéir à son professeur »

- Bien Monsieur Winner.

**X-X-X**

Les adultes pouvaient être barbants.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Davy qui haussa les épaules.

De toute façon ils seraient bientôt en vacances, les profs pourraient décompresser un peu.

Anthony n'osa pas rire de leurs malheurs.

Il n'était pas stupide.

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

Devon s'isola pendant la récréation.

Il voulait commencer à écrire ses lignes. Pas question de le faire à la maison sinon il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Une petite blonde à couettes vint le rejoindre.

Il soupira.

**X-X-X**

- Va-t-en, Nay. Après on va dire que t'es mon garde du corps.

- Ben je peux dire que t'es mon garde du corps alors ! Tony il est pas content et il va se venger...

- T'es pas crédible ! Il a peur de toi !

- Et il a raison. Enfin euh… il a peur de toi aussi

- T'aurais pas du le taper, enfin, pas aujourd'hui, quoi, ça fait trop c'est pour moi.

- Je l'ai pas tapé ! Je l'ai aidé à se cogner c'est pas pareil.

- J'aurais jamais raison avec toi.

- Et non ! Allez pousse-toi, j'ai des lignes à faire aussi. Pas question de faire ça à la maison, j'ai des nouveaux jeux qui arrivent.

- C'est vrai ? C'est quoi ??

**X-X-X**

Davy fit une petite place à Nay pour qu'elle s'installe.

Ils se connaissaient depuis la maternelle. Il l'aimait beaucoup mais il voulait pas que ça se sache trop.

Enfin, il voulait pas qu'on croit que c'était sa petite copine, quoi. C'était la honte. Même si avant il essayait d'avoir des bisous.

Mais elle avait des super jeux et elle était aussi géniale que relou.

Il pourrait supporter les moqueries rien que pour les exclus.

Ils virent passer leur maître principal, Heero Yuy.

Il avait un long manteau en cuir marron sur un jean et des grosses bottes noires à crampons.

Il avait les cheveux volant dans le vent et un air assez froid. Mais son regard s'adoucit en les voyant.

**X-X-X**

- Alors comme ça on est punis ?

- C'est Tony qui a commencé !

- Ca n'excuse rien les enfants. Il faut être plus intelligent que lui.

- Oui ben être intelligent ça fait fayot.

**X-X-X**

On aurait dit que maître Yuy se retenait de rire.

Ah non, il avait un chat dans la gorge.

**X-X-X**

- Quand tu seras plus grand tu comprendras, Devon.

- En attendant Monsieur Winner il a fayoté. Comment vous savez qu'on a été punis ?

- Nayla, c'est la récréation et vous écrivez des lignes. Alors à moins que vous n'échangiez des lettres d'amour…

**X-X-X**

Nayla devint toute rouge.

Davy renifla.

**X-X-X**

- Ben non, y a les emails. Faut vous mettre à la page Monsieur Yuy.

**X-X-X**

Monsieur Yuy secoua la tête et laissa échapper un petit rire.

**X-X-X**

- Il reste deux semaines de cours. C'est bête de finir l'année ainsi.

- Vous ne pouvez pas alléger la punition ?

- Non Nayla, vous devez la faire. Essayez juste de ne pas faire d'autres bêtises d'ici là.

- C'est pô juste.

- La vie est injuste, bonhomme. Il faut t'y faire.

**X-X-X**

Puis Monsieur Yuy consulta sa montre et s'éloigna après un petit signe de la main.

Nayla le regarda s'éloigner et exhala un petit soupir rêveur.

**X-X-X**

- Il est trop beau et trop de bonne humeur !

- Hn.

**X-X-X**

Elle se tourna vers Davy, qui avait recommencé a écrire.

Elle le regarda fixement

**X-X-X**

- Y paraît que maître hibou c'est ton tonton aussi.

**X-X-X**

Il ne s'arrêta même pas d'écrire.

Maître Hibou, oui, à cause du Hee de Heero, de sa coiffure pétard et de son statut de professeur.

Ils avaient quand même connu Winnie L'Ourson même si c'était has-been.

Maître Hibou avait failli être Monsieur le Directeur avec ses longs discours incompréhensibles.

Mais il était trop bien coiffé. Ils lui avaient réservé un autre surnom, correspondant à son statut d'amoureux transi et secret.

Nayla était l'une de ses meilleures cops mais elle avait du mal avec les secrets amoureux.

Les secrets graves comme pleurer après un cauchemar elle savait garder.

Les secrets amoureux elle savait pas. Elle couinait, gloussait, faisait sa fille.

C'était pénible.

Et si les autres élèves savaient pour le prof principal et son tonton, il avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Il serait déclaré chouchou à vie et ça le poursuivrait toujours.

**X-X-X**

- Qui t'a dit ça ?

- Ben tout le monde le dit.

- Et t'écoute tout le monde, toi ?

- Ben je te demande…

**X-X-X**

Nayla aimait avoir raison.

Les femmes avaient un sixième sens d'après Hilde et celui de Nayla était très développé.

Elle voulait être sûre, toujours, et avait besoin de vérifier les informations.

Et c'est ce qui était sa faiblesse : elle ne faisait pas suffisamment confiance à ce que son petit doigt lui disait, même quand il lui disait quoi réviser pour les contrôles.

Il la taquina et continua à écrire.

**X-X-X**

- Ben t'aurais pas du demander. Pour la peine je te dirais rien.

- Et tu parles comme lui. Tu disais jamais Hn. Tu disais ouep, comme ton tonton Duo !

- …

- Et quand ton tonton vient te chercher ils se parlent et se sourient. Et maître Hibou sourit rarement aux parents, à croire qu'il les trouve débile.

- Ben si tu sais tout pourquoi tu demandes ?

**X-X-X**

Héhéhéhé.

Ah la curiosité…

**X-X-X**

Elle essaya le silence qui boude. Celui qui faisait parler les copains.

En vain.

Il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui alors qu'il finissait une page et la tournait pour entamer la suivante.

**X-X-X**

- …

- Te dirais rien, te dis.

- Allez, te plaît…

**X-X-X**

Oh, c'était trop drôle de voir Nayla Jane Dupuis faire sa fille.

- Rien de rien. Ecris, la récré c'est bientôt fini.

**X-X-X**

Oh, elle était fâchée.

Elle avait cassé la pointe de son critérium et appuyait dessus pour faire sortir la pointe.

**X-X-X**

- Je dirais à ta mère que t'as été regarder sous ma jupe !

**X-X-X**

Oh la menteuse !

Il haussa les épaules.

**X-X-X**

- Elle te croira pas. T'es trop moche. Et en plus t'en mets jamais.

- Tu m'as écrit un poème au CP et tu as réparé mon vélo en CE2 ! C'est du harcèlement sexuel !

**X-X-X**

Il claqua la langue contre son palais, sans cesser d'écrire.

**X-X-X**

- Toi t'as encore regardé les feux de l'amour. Et puis on est en CM1, c'est loin tout ça. T'es bien une fille.

**X-X-X**

Oui il lui avait écrit un poème et oui il avait réparé son vélo avec tonton Duo…

Sa maman ne croirait pas au harcèlement, non ?

Le sentant un peu hésiter, elle enfonça le clou.

**X-X-X**

- Elle me croira, te dis. Alors ?

**X-X-X**

Il soupira, ça aurait presque pu marcher.

Mais elle avait trop envie de savoir. Et c'était ce qui allait la perdre.

Il arrêta quelques secondes d'écrire pour se tourner vers elle pour la première fois.

**X-X-X**

- Si elle te croit elle pensera que c'est tonton Duo qui m'a dit de le faire. Et si elle croit que c'est lui elle va l'engueuler. Et si elle l'engueule il viendra m'engueuler. Et s'il m'engueule je te dénoncerais. Et si je te dénonce tu iras dormir dans son frigo, c'est bon pour garder la tête froide il a dit. Et je reprendrais les pièces ajoutées à ton vélo.

**X-X-X**

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

Ses yeux déjà très grands.

Elle avait eu peur quand il avait raconté pour tonton Duo et le frigo.

Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient.

Non.

Non.

Elle était en train d'utiliser son arme fatale.

Le truc auquel il ne résistait jamais.

Les chibi eyes de la mort, le nez frémissant et la bouche entrouverte.

Si elle commençait à pleurer ça allait pas être pretty.

**X-X-X**

- …

- Me regarde pas comme ça !

**X-X-X**

Un couinement y répondit.

**X-X-X**

- …

- Nay…

**X-X-X**

Un reniflement.

Quelle comédienne.

**X-X-X**

- …

- Bon, ok. Je veux bien te dire mon secret si…

- Si ?

**X-X-X**

Ah bas les larmes de crocodiles elles avaient disparu.

Le cerveau de Devon tourna à toute vitesse.

Il pouvait s'en sortir.

Il pouvait…

Il pouvait faire d'une pierre deux coups, non ?

On sous-estimait souvent le cerveau Maxwell, parce qu'il ressemblait à son oncle : futé sans la ramener.

Celui qu'on ne voyait jamais venir.

A malin, malin et demie.

A secret, secret et demie.

**X-X-X**

- Si tu arrives à trouver un tonton à ton tonton, qu'il oublie nos punitions. Il est tout seul ça se voit. L'est tout stress, faut qu'il se détende et pète un coup.

**X-X-X**

Nayla cligna des yeux.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

**X-X-X**

- Hein ?

- Deux.

**X-X-X**

Elle était tellement étonnée qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de le cacher.

Elle n'avait évidemment rien dit à personne… pour les mêmes raisons que lui, par rapport à son tonton et maître Hibou.

Il comprenait pourquoi même s'il avait un pincement au cœur, parce qu'il avait fallu qu'il la prenne en flag.

Tout comme elle avait dû le prendre en flag.

Maître Winner leur enseignait depuis l'an dernier. C'était vraiment un gros secret.

C'était le frère de sa maman.

**X-X-X**

- Comment tu sais que mon tonton aime les tontons ? Et comment tu sais que c'est mon tonton d'abord ? On porte pas le même nom !

- Oh please. J'ai le même problème avec tonton Duo. J'ai arrêté de m'étonner à la maternelle. Grandis un peu !

- …

- Déjà vous avez les mêmes yeux. Et puis vous parlez pareil, avec un tout petit accent qui est pas du quartier.

**X-X-X**

Elle renifla.

**X-X-X**

- C'est toi qui dis ça ?

- Hey, j'ai pas dit qu'il était pas joli !

**X-X-X**

Elle rougit.

Elle avait l'air soulagé qu'il ne lui en veuille pas, pour le secret.

**X-X-X**

- Ah…

- Et puis maman dit qu'on a tous un accent. Une fois Monsieur Winnie avait dit « atchoum » et t'avais rigolé. J'avais entendu mais rien compris. T'ai demandé et t'as dit qu'il avait dit « quel con »

**X-X-X**

Elle gloussa.

**X-X-X**

- Ah… il avait dit _chou hal 2ahba. _

- Bless you.

- Thanks. Mais j'aurais pu mentir !

**X-X-X**

Nayla avait plein d'origines mais en gros elle était franco-libano-anglaise.

Elle avait le même accent que monsieur Winnie, qui avait expliqué qu'il avait plusieurs pays et qu'il était content.

Il avait d'ailleurs bien ricané pendant le débat sur l'identité nationale.

Et oui Winnie. Parce que Winner. Et parce que très gourmand.

**X-X-X**

- Nan t'étais trop fière de faire ton intello.

- …

**X-X-X**

Elle le tapa derrière la tête.

**X-X-X**

- Et puis quand Monsieur Winnie regarde Monsieur Tigrou ses yeux ils font des cœurs et il souffle. Et il mange du chocolat et des biscuits au miel.

- Il est mignon Monsieur Tigrou.

**X-X-X**

Soupir Rêveur.

Monsieur Tigrou était tout roux mais plus mignon qu'Anthony.

Il avait un côté très calme et de temps en temps il faisait des blagues et elles étaient très drôles.

Une fois il avait fait son cours en équilibre sur un ballon.

Une fois il avait fait son cours en jonglant.

Une fois il les avait emmené au cirque pour écouter comment les artistes vivaient la musique.

C'était joli et mieux qu'un CD.

C'était le professeur de musique, le maître de chorale.

C'était le chouchou des filles.

C'était pas de bol.

Un jour elle lui avait dit que « Nay », au Liban, était un instrument qui s'apparentait à la flûte.

Elle avait fait des jalouses.

En plus son prénom complet, Nayla, signifiait « bonheur » ou « celle dont le travail est fructueux »

Pas étonnant que de temps en temps on la déteste.

**X-X-X**

- Tonton Quat' il voudra pas de tonton.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben il s'est fait larguer et il ne fait plus confiance. Il préfère déprimer avec ses snickers et ses loukoums qui « ne le trahiront jamais ».

**X-X-X**

Devon fronça les sourcils.

**X-X-X**

- Il trahit ses abdos et ils vont se venger.

- Hein ?

- Tonton Duo il dit que les abdos c'est comme l'amitié. « Si on l'entretient pas les amis s'en vont et vous laissent une tonne de regret. Les abdos s'en vont, les bourrelets restent. »

**X-X-X**

Nayla plissa les yeux.

**X-X-X**

- Ton tonton Duo il est tout mince et il a plein d'abdos ! Il mange pas.

- Tonton Duo il a le grand canyon à la place du bidon. Et il fait beaucoup, beaucoup de sport avec Maitre Hibou.

- Ah ??? Il fait quoi ? Ptet que tonton pourrait faire pareil !

**X-X-X**

Davy se creusa un peu les méninges.

En vain.

Il venait de se trahir… quoique.

Faire du sport ne voulait pas dire être avec quelqu'un.

**X-X-X**

- Je sais pas, il a pas précisé, mais t'as raison, je vais demander. Il en parlait encore hier à maman quand il a volé une part du gros gâteau aux amandes qu'elle comptait finir sans lui donner un bout. Il a traité maman de morfale et il lui a dit qu'après l'accouchement son nouvel amant s'appellerait Powerplate.

- Elle va avoir un amant avec des super pouvoirs ?

**X-X-X**

Nayla était fan.

Davy un peu moins.

**X-X-X**

- Ptet, depuis qu'elle est enceinte elle a beaucoup de mal à supporter papa et tonton Duo dit que c'est surhumain de la supporter elle. En tous cas elle a frappé tonton.

- Sûrement à cause du gâteau. Ton tonton il dit que c'est mal d'en manger ?

**X-X-X**

Nayla avait arrêté de faire semblant d'écrire et ranger ses affaires.

A la place elle avait sorti des twix.

Elle en donna un à Davy qui en laissa une trace sur sa feuille.

Parce qu'il voulait écrire quand même.

D'ailleurs il avait recommencé.

**X-X-X**

- Ah ça non ! Faut juste faire manger tes abdos aussi quand on est vieux comme eux. Pour une fois on est trop petits et c'est cool.

- Ah, tu m'as trop fait peur. Je veux pas ressembler à Skate Noss à moelle.

- Tonton Duo il dit qu'aimer ses abdos et les bonbons c'est compatible. C'est comme aimer son papa et sa maman. Pas de raison qu'y en ait un qu'on aime moins sauf quand ils sont relous.

- Ah…

**X-X-X**

Elle mangea de bon cœur et lui aussi.

**X-X-X**

- Donc tu peux pas trouver quelqu'un à ton tonton ?

- Ben je vais essayer mais c'est pas gagné et j'ai pas envie de mettre son profil sur un site. Je veux savoir si c'est quelqu'un de confiance et mon oncle est mignon. Il va tomber sur des fous.

- Ouep, je comprends.

**X-X-X**

C'est sûr qu'il comprenait, même si elle ne savait pas pour le casting.

Elle énuméra.

**X-X-X**

- Tigrou on sait pas ce qu'il aime et… oh ! On pourrait essayer de le caser avec maître Hibou ou ton tonton Duo !

- Non.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'avec mon tonton… ce serait pas cool. Tu te rends compte on serait presque marié !

- Oui. Beurk.

- …

**X-X-X**

Pas très convaincant ce beurk.

Quoique. A le voir faire des tâches de chocolat comme ça…

**X-X-X**

- Ouais. Beeuuuuk.

Ah celui-là c'était plus sincère.

**X-X-X**

- Tu vois !

- Il reste que maître Hibou alors.

- Non.

- Et pourquoi ? Il est gay, il en parlait à Dame Sourcils.

- Il est ptet pas célibataire ?

- Faudrait savoir. Tu veux qu'on lève notre punition ou pas ?

- Si… mais imagine qu'il est pas tout seul et que son copain vienne taper ton oncle ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ben je vais demander alors comme ça c'est plus sûr !

**X-X-X**

Danger.

Quand Nayla avait quelque chose dans la tête…

Dernière carte ?

**X-X-X**

- Et toi ça te poserait pas de problème ? Deux profs sur ton dos ?

- Non. Ça t'en pose à toi ?

- Non !

- Alors où est le problème ?

**X-X-X**

Où est le problème ?

Dans la cuisine… et il est très frais.

Toute petite voix.

Toute petite petite voix.

Elle avait gagné.

**X-X-X**

- ……

- J'entends pas, tu peux répéter ?

- Tonton Duo il voudra pas… et je veux pas aller au frigo.

- Ah tu vois ! J'avais raison !!!

- Shh moins fort !

**X-X-X**

Nayla sortit un snickers de sa poche, l'ouvrit et mangea un bout.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

**X-X-X**

- J'ai dit que j'avais raison, pas pourquoi ?!

- …

**X-X-X**

C'était vrai.

Ils se sourirent.

Nay dit.

**X-X-X**

- Je garderai ton secret.

- Je garderai le tien.

- Amis ?

- Ouais !

**X-X-X**

Et pour sceller leur amitié renforcée elle lui donna l'autre moitié du snickers.

* * *

Non loin de là, quelqu'un avait écouté la conversation.

Mange Comme Quat' Raberba Winner.

Tonton Cat' pour Nayla.

Monsieur Winnie pour les élèves.

Rabibi pour son dernier petit ami (qui a failli finir émasculé)

Raberba Winner pour l'état-civil.

Devon et Nayla étaient adorables mais les hommes… plus jamais, jamais !!!

Par contre ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie de faire du sport…

Et il compensait ses envies de douceur avec du chocolat, du miel, tout…

Et il compensait un peu trop : il commençait à avoir un petit ventre et des toutounes.

Oui, des toutes petites poignées d'amour.

Il commençait à sérieusement s'éloigner de l'idéal de son ex – pas qu'il compte encore.

Il ne se sentait pas bien tout simplement, parce qu'il se sentait seul. Il avait toujours eu un solide coup de fourchette et la dent sucrée. Ça n'avait jamais été un problème tant qu'il s'aimait, tant qu'il aimait, tant qu'il se sentait aimé.

Il y avait des périodes où on était trop triste pour se rendre compte du trésor que l'on était et pour soi et pour les autres.

Il y avait des périodes où on se sentait très moche. Et Mange Comme Quat' se sentait moche là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Il allait se mettre au régime pour se réconcilier avec ses abdos et pour montrer à son ex – qu'il n'aimait plus – qu'il était mieux que le petit jeune de 18 ans, mince et souple comme une liane.

Il le reprendrait pas, hein ! C'était juste pour le faire bisquer et qui sait ? Peut-être ne serait-il pas seul et misérable pour les fêtes ?

En se reprenant en main, il pourrait donner l'illusion aux enfants qu'il voit quelqu'un, comme ça ils oublieraient cette idée saugrenue. Surtout que quand ces deux-là avaient quelque chose en tête…

Il repartit gonflé à bloc.

La sonnerie retentissait. Les cours reprenaient.

* * *

**Chez Rudolf et Hilde Schbeiker, même jour**

**X-X-X**

Quatre individus dans une salle à manger, autour d'une grande table remplie de biscuits faits maison et de chocolat chaud tout aussi homemade. Il y avait de la bière aussi, quand on en avait marre du chocolat chaud.

Un homme brun, en jogging, lisant une revue financière.

Un bébé brun, Dinah, 11 mois, dans son parc.

Un homme châtain, en jeans bleu-t-shirt col V noir et queue de cheval, qui lisait une revue automobile.

Un petit garçon studieux, repassant ses leçons.

**X-X-X**

- Tonton Duo ?

- Oui Croquette ?

- Tu fais quoi comme sport avec maître Hibou ?

**X-X-X**

Duo recracha sa bière sur son beau-frère.

Beau-frère qui pardonna sur le champ en voyant la tête de Duo.

Priceless.

Et c'était une occasion de le taquiner un peu.

**X-X-X**

- Oui, tonton Duo, quel sport exerces-tu avec maître Hibou ?

**X-X-X**

Devon était sûr que son tonton lui donnait the finger.

Il ne pouvait pas voir, ses yeux étaient sur ses lignes.

Et non il n'abandonnerait pas l'idée de caser le Winnie. Parce qu'il avait besoin de miel.

Il n'allait pas se taper 100 lignes par jour pendant 3 semaines, ça n'allait pas être possible.

Et en le voyant écrire comme ça il ne ferait pas illusion longtemps. Tôt ou tard ils s'en apercevraient et là ses oreilles allaient fondre.

Tonton Duo l'appelait encore Croquette même avec ses presque 9 ans.

Bon il l'appelait plus Croquette en public c'était déjà ça. La famille c'était pas le public.

**X-X-X**

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Croquette ?

- Parce que t'adores faire du sport avec lui, tu l'as dit. Et le tonton de Nayla a besoin d'un tonton et de sport pour être heureux comme toi.

- Oh, tu penses aux autres, tu es vraiment adorable.

**X-X-X**

Hilde venait d'entrer avec un énorme gâteau au chocolat, tout aussi fait maison.

Et un sourire béat de fierté et de « hmmm c'est trooop bon… » mâtiné de « hmmm c'est bientôt la fin ! »

Et oui Hilde était enceinte. Le pouvoir du retour de couche et de parents très pressés de se retrouver.

**X-X-X**

- Hilde, descends de ton nuage. Croquette est généreux mais pas débile. Le tonton de Nayla, c'est Monsieur Winner ?

- Oui.

**X-X-X**

Il n'allait pas lui dire « comment tu sais », il avait du arriver aux mêmes conclusions.

**X-X-X**

- Et il t'a puni ?

**X-X-X**

Tonton Duo haussait un sourcil.

Son papa haussait l'autre sourcil.

Sa maman faisait les gros yeux.

Allo le monde ???

Maître Hibou avait cafté…

Ou non. Tonton Duo le connaissait très bien.

**X-X-X**

- Oui… mais c'était injuste. Et je l'aime bien Monsieur Winnie, il est gentil. Je l'avais même pris dans mon top 3 pour toi l'an dernier.

- Ah ouais, t'as du goût Croquette.

- Mais il était pris.

**X-X-X**

Duo cligna des yeux.

**X-X-X**

- Mais qui l'a laissé partir ?

- Nay dit qu'il s'est fait larguer.

**X-X-X**

Duo secoua la tête.

**X-X-X**

- Y a des cons partout.

- Hn.

- En gros tu veux qu'il oublie ta punition c'est ça ?

- Y a qu'un Maxwell pour avoir une idée aussi saugrenue.

- Rudy t'as épousé une Maxwell. Ça pose un problème ?

**X-X-X**

Devant femme enceinte homme reculera sinon char d'assaut il se prendra et par terre il dormira et te piétiner elle fera.

Devant cette maxime Rudy choisit sagement d'enfourner un biscuit et d'aller voir Dinah si elle voulait un câlin.

Et Duo, compatissant quand même, de rajouter…

**X-X-X**

- Ca a marché pour moi, même si tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Croquette.

- … Alors c'est quoi comme sport ?

- Attends, ça sonne. Bouge pas Willy, je vais ouvrir.

- Duo ! Je ne suis pas une baleine !

- C'est pas ce que tu as dit ce matin, chérie… mais pourquoi tu me tapes ??? Moi je te trouve belle et je te le dis tout le temps !

- T'es de quel côté ???

- Du mien ! Je t'aime même quand tu n'es pas rationnelle.

**X-X-X**

Sauvés par le gong.

**X-X-X**

- Hi Darlin'

- Hello.

**X-X-X**

Duo Maxwell s'enroula telle une liane autour de Heero Yuy et l'embrassa langoureusement mais sans extravagance. Il y avait un petit garçon et une petite fille dans la salle.

Un Heero Yuy qui n'avait presque rien du maître Hibou, hormis la tignasse.

Maître Hibou qu'il appelait « Heero » en dehors des cours.

C'était encore un peu dur même si ça faisait presque un an, mais bon, il avait bien survécu à sa petite soeur.

Il survivrait à Tonton Heero.

**X-X-X**

- Salut Heero.

- Salut bonhomme.

**X-X-X**

Il sera la main du père, embrassa la mère sur la joue et embrassa le sommet du crâne du bébé.

**X-X-X**

- Dis…

- Hm…

- Tu fais quoi comme sport avec tonton Duo ??

**X-X-X**

Heero – redevenu maître Hibou – devint rouge pivoine.

Et apparemment Duo Maxwell adorait le voir rougir.

Il se rapprocha de son oreille, la mordilla et dit, la dernière partie de la phrase étant un simple murmure.

**X-X-X**

- Yeah, _Koiishi_… what sport are we playing again? One on one?

- Duo... sois sage.

- Yeah, yeah, love ya too...

**X-X-X**

Heero Yuy cacha son fou rire dans le cou de son homme alors que Duo lui expliquait la raison de la question en disant que Winner avait échappé belle à un casting online.

A trop vouloir parler en langage codé…

Mais les enfants lâchaient rarement l'affaire.

**X-X-X**

- Sérieux c'est quoi ?

**X-X-X**

Ils répondirent tous comme un seul homme.

**X-X-X**

- Fais tes lignes.

**X-X-X**

Il avait vainement tenté de bouder mais… le Tonton Duo avait tant et si bien détourné le sujet que le petit ne se rappelait même plus de la question.

Il ne voyait pas le bout de ses 200 lignes et ce n'était que le premier soir…

* * *

**Classe de Trowa Barton, mardi 7 décembre 2010, 15h00.**

**Nos deux compères achèvent un splendide playback sur « le papa pingouin »**

**X-X-X**

Une petite fille blonde avec une longue natte, un jean et un pull rose pâle.

Un petit garçon blond en jean et pull Transformers noir avec Optimus.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de l'affaire depuis une bonne semaine.

Monsieur Winnie n'avait pas levé la punition mais était moins sur leur dos.

Il y avait un mieux, m ais…

**X-X-X**

- T'as trouvé quelqu'un à ton tonton ? Si oui c'est pas le bon.

- Non pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il grignote moins et qu'il a l'air moins poupoune.

- C'est vrai… mais il a pas l'air heureux…

**X-X-X**

Ah ouais, Monsieur Winnie n'avait pas l'air heureux du tout.

Il avait l'air stressé. Et il prenait sur lui pour pas que ça tombe sur eux, ça se voyait.

Mais quand même.

Y avait un silence qui voulait tout dire pendant son cours.

**X-X-X**

- Je préférais encore quand il grignotait. Il nous fait quand même dessiner des tanks en ce moment. Il a dit à maître Hibou que c'était pour montrer les méfaits de la guerre.

- Et il l'a cru ?

- Il a trouvé ça bizarre. Y a pas que ça de bizarre en fait.

- Quoi ?

- Ben la dernière fois je lui ai demandé quel sport il faisait avec tonton Duo il est devenu tout rouge.

**X-X-X**

Nayla hocha la tête, de l'air de celle qui savait.

**X-X-X**

- En fait ils doivent faire l'amour et parler en langage codé, comme dans les films, pour pas qu'on comprenne.

**X-X-X**

Devon leva les yeux au plafond.

**X-X-X**

- Ouais c'est ça, avec des rires en boîtes aussi ? Alors ils nous prennent pour des neuneus ?

- …

- La vie c'est pas comme à la télé, Nay. Et c'est pas un sport le sexe, c'est pas aux jeux olympiques.

**X-X-X**

C'était vrai.

**X-X-X**

- C'est vrai… mais pourquoi il a rougi alors.

- Je sais pas…

- Nay. Davy.

**X-X-X**

Cette voix grave, posée. Un brin rieuse.

Mais qui imposait le silence.

Et le fayotage toutes dents dehors.

**X-X-X**

- Oui Monsieur Barton ?

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas levé la main. Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas aller au cirque le 23 décembre ?

- Ouiiiii ! Mais euh on est pas en vacances ?

- Siii. Mais j'ai demandé si vous partiez aux sports d'hiver. Et toute la classe sauf vous deux a répondu que non.

**X-X-X**

On reconnaitrait le gène Schbeiker dans la remarque suivante.

**X-X-X**

- Aaaah et c'est gratuit ?

- Oui Devon, c'est gratuit.

- C'est super gentil !

- Attention, Nayla. On ne pourra le faire que si j'ai l'accord du directeur, hors période scolaire il faut voir comment fonctionnent les assurances. Et il nous faudrait au moins un autre professeur et un parent d'élève.

**X-X-X**

On reconnaîtrait le gène Maxwell dans la remarque suivante.

**X-X-X**

- Je peux demander à tonton Duo ! Il adore le cirque !

- Je demanderai à votre professeur principal s'il peut venir.

**X-X-X**

Le regard de maître Tigrou était…

Mais la classe répondait, comme un seul homme.

**X-X-X**

- Ouais !

- Et on fera un goûter sur place.

**X-X-X**

On reconnaîtrait le gène Winner dans la remarque suivante.

**X-X-X**

- Chouette ! On peut demander à monsieur Winner de venir ?

**X-X-X**

Le tigre plissa les yeux.

**X-X-X**

- Euh pourquoi pas… pourquoi ?

**X-X-X**

Son regard vert était plein de malice. Et la petite Nayla dut puiser dans ses gènes de diplomate en herbe pour répondre.

**X-X-X**

- Parce que euh euh… ben c'est la dernière fois qu'on se verra en 2010 et ce serait bien qu'on soit tous ensemble !

**X-X-X**

Maître Tigrou continuait à la regarder fixement.

Il semblait évaluer la demande.

Puis il hocha la tête.

Elle souffla doucement.

**X-X-X**

- Je lui demanderai. Bien. A présent prenez vos flûtes et jouez-moi le refrain du papa pingouin…

- Oh….

**X-X-X**

Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh.

Mo-mo-motus.

Et un sourire en coin du maître.

**X-X-X**

- Cirque.

- C'est du chantage !

**X-X-X**

Le cri du cœur des élèves.

Sourire du maître qui se fait carnassier.

Un seul mot.

**X-X-X**

- Oui.

* * *

**Salle des professeurs, 12h30**

**X-X-X**

- … Et comme ce genre de chose se prépare à l'avance et que les places seront vite prises, je vous demande.

- … Et vous avez l'accord de la direction ? C'est hors période scolaire.

**X-X-X**

Quatre avait du mal à se concentrer sur la conversation.

Déjà il avait faim. Très faim. C'était abominable.

C'était les fêtes, tout le monde mangeait des chocolats et lui était à la salade.

Ensuite il y avait Trowa Barton.

Il était là, à côté de lui à boire un chocolat chaud infecte comme s'il était une merveille, appuyé contre le distributeur de boissons.

Il était gentil, prévenant, consciencieux, compétent.

Il avait un petit côté très futé à certaines occasions.

Il sentait le pain d'épice et il adorait ça.

Il avait un pantalon noir très bien coupé avec un col roulé vert qui moulait ses muscles et faisait ressortir ses yeux.

Il avait une bouche à tomber par terre et un sourire qui effaçait la mémoire et ses déboires.

Il avait juste envie de craquer mais non il ne pouvait pas.

C'était un collègue.

C'était pas sûr qu'ils mangent le même pain.

Ce serait un mec-tampon et il subirait toutes ses frustrations et…

Un type comme lui ne voudrait pas d'un type comme lui.

Bref, il se comprenait.

Quatre avait faim et n'était pas en état. Des types comme Trowa courraient après les cure-dents, féminins.

**X-X-X**

- Oui. L'assurance civile prend le relais en cas de sinistre. Le directeur et l'infirmière seront là au cas où, ainsi que le professeur principal et un parent d'élèves.

**X-X-X**

Quatre fronça les sourcils.

**X-X-X**

- Le Tonton Duo de Devon Schbeiker ?

- On ne peut rien vous cacher. Cirque en musique et goûter. Programme de fête.

**X-X-X**

Et il lui souriait en plus.

Rah…

**X-X-X**

- C'est un bien joli programme et une attention tout aussi délicate pour des enfants qui ne partiront pas en vacances.

- Oui. En fait il ne manque plus que vous.

**X-X-X**

Oui…

Hein ?

**X-X-X**

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Tout le monde est là et les enfants vous veulent. Et moi aussi alors je vous invite.

**X-X-X**

Court-circuit.

Reprendre ses esprits.

**X-X-X**

- Je…

- Vous avez un empêchement ?

- Euh…

- Vous n'aimez pas le cirque ?

**X-X-X**

Mais il le mitraillait ?

Qu'il lui laisse reprendre ses esprits.

**X-X-X**

- Attendez…

- Alors, c'est oui ?

**X-X-X**

Quatre leva une main.

**X-X-X**

- Monsieur Barton...

- Trowa.

**X-X-X**

Encore ce sourire.

Hein ? Il voulait qu'ils s'appellent par leurs prénoms ?

Mais il n'était pas préparé à ça !

Distance, distance !

Quatre vouvoyait tous ses collègues malgré son ancienneté.

Et pour cause : il était à bisholand, comme dirait sa nièce. Que des mecs canons.

Et il était un coeur d'artichaut alors autant rester dans son coin en restant gentil et poli.

**X-X-X**

- ?

- Thierry Roland Oscar Wilde Alphonse.

**X-X-X**

Il s'était mépris sur son silence mais…

**X-X-X**

-...

- Mon père est un gros beauf.

**X-X-X**

Quatre pouffa.

**X-X-X**

- Thierry Roland ? Vous plaignez pas, il aurait pu vous appeler « Ballon » ou « Coupe du monde » ou « Allez les bleus »

- Ma mère aime le portrait de Dorian Gray.

**X-X-X**

Quatre pencha la tête…

Et se redressa aussitôt.

Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était la fin qui le faisait pencher.

Il flirtait.

**X-X-X**

- Oscar Wilde. Mais Alphonse ?

- Grands-pères. Oui, les deux, comme ça pas de jaloux.

**X-X-X**

Quatre se racla la gorge.

Il allait éclater de rire.

Se reprendre, vite.

**X-X-X**

- … Donc, Monsieur Barton.

- Trowa. Nous sommes collègues depuis quelques années maintenant.

**X-X-X**

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

**X-X-X**

- Tout à fait, Thierry. Pardon, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- Ne vous empêchez pas de rire, surtout qu'il est plutôt sympa.

**X-X-X**

Il était vraiment trop gentil.

**X-X-X**

- Bref. Tout ça pour vous dire que… Qu'est-ce que je voulais vous dire ?

- Oui.

- Oui ?

- Merci ! Les enfants seront contents.

- Mais…

**X-X-X**

Oh, le rat !

**X-X-X**

- Le départ est à 10h30, de l'école. Le goûter se fera sur place à partir de 17h00. Si vous le pouvez, ramenez ces merveilleuses pâtisseries que votre sœur vous prépare aux fêtes musulmanes. Celles que vous partagez systématiquement avec nous pour notre plus grand plaisir.

- Mais…

- Oui ?

**X-X-X**

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il faisait un régime et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de goûter avec les enfants, ça devenait ridicule.

Oui, il pouvait se tenir quand même et ne pas grignoter.

Au pire il mourrait sur le GWii-Fit

**X-X-X**

- Je… je les ferais moi-même. Iria n'est pas là.

- Vous savez cuisiner ?

- Oui.

- Mais vous êtes parfait !

**X-X-X**

Quatre secoua la tête.

**X-X-X**

- Oh non. Si j'étais parfait je mangerais les pâtisseries en récompense et pas en petit pacha.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous ne sommes pas pratiquants. Nous sommes métissés dans tous les sens du terme dans la famille. Que ce soit au niveau ethnique, culturel ou religieux. Ça donne un gloubi-boulga où on fête noël et l'aïd, où on mange du porc sauf au ramadan… où aucun de nous n'a fait l'école coranique ou le catéchisme même si on en a une connaissance… Bref laïc +. C'est complètement débile mais on s'y retrouve.

- C'est génial.

- C'est un gloubi-boulga. C'est nous.

**X-X-X**

Trowa pouffa.

**X-X-X**

- Je suis un enfant du cirque. J'ai passé la majeure partie de ma vie à servir de cible à ma sœur lanceuse de couteaux, à faire des lions passer dans des cerceaux de feu tout en leur jouant de la flûte traversière et à faire du Trapèze sans filet en jonglant.

**X-X-X**

Quatre s'esclaffa.

**X-X-X**

- C'est une blague.

- Non. Une double déchirure musculaire et l'envie de voir du monde au lieu de voir le monde m'ont poussé à faire autre chose.

**X-X-X**

L'éclat de rire de Quatre se changea en sourire qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de conserver.

Un sourire qui se faisait complice presque malgré lui.

**X-X-X**

- Vous êtes sérieux ?

- Toujours, même quand je ris. Le cirque est une communauté très soudée, très fermée. On voyage partout, on montre nos numéros à un public conquis ou à conquérir. On nous voit, mais on ne nous touche pas même si nous parvenons toucher les spectateurs et nous en sommes heureux. On se mélange rarement, même si on sait s'imprégner des autres pour nous renouveler, entre secrets anciens et secrets à venir.

**X-X-X**

Quatre n'avait jamais envisagé le cirque sous cet angle.

**X-X-X**

- …

- La famille peut être refuge ou prison. J'ai décidé qu'elle serait refuge. J'ai décidé d'aller vraiment vers les autres, de transmettre à ma manière. De ne plus être sous verre. De vivre l'échange. Alors… le gloubi-boulga culturel ça me connaît, ça me fait pas peur. Je le recherche. Et vous savez quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Je kiffe.

**X-X-X**

Il avait dit ces derniers mots à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

Il se recula.

**X-X-X**

- …

- Alors vous venez ? De toute façon vous avez déjà dit oui.

- Ah… o… ah non, pas cette fois !

- Ah oui ?

**X-X-X**

Quatre leva les yeux au plafond.

**X-X-X**

- Je viendrai.

- Merci, _Raberba_. Je vous revaudrai ça. Pause terminée, je vais rejoindre ma classe. A plus.

**X-X-X**

Et Trowa Barton repartit comme il était venu, laissant son odeur de pain d'épices dans la salle des profs – et son gobelet vide dans la poubelle.

Et Quatre Winner se retint d'aller le ramasser pour poser ses lèvres où étaient celles du professeur de musique.

Et Raberba Winner se demanda dans quel bourbier il avait bien pu se fourrer.

Et deux gosses cachés dans le couloir se regardèrent en levant le pouce. C'était en vacances scolaires. Pour eux ce serait une sortie.

Pour Winnie et Tigrou ça ressemblait méchamment à un rancard.

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

**Tsuzuku ou OWARI parce que j'aime bien la fin ! Sur ce coup-là, c'est vous qui décidez :)  
**

**

* * *

**

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Petite Mithy Etrennes ¤ Ho, ho, ho banané !¤


End file.
